Optical projectors are used to project images onto surfaces for viewing by groups of people. Optical projectors include optical projector subsystems that include lenses, filters, polarizers, light sources, image forming devices and the like. There is a desire to improve optical efficiency, however existing light engines limit efforts to improve optical efficiency. A method and optical projection subsystem are needed that provide enhanced efficiency.